


Life

by Thewomanwhocounts (Lovelymissmolly)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Molly and Sherlock are teenagers, NSFW, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Smut, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Thewomanwhocounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock end up with a unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had this rattling around in my brain last night for some reason EEp and i have had to get it out some how. 
> 
> this is not beta'd , so all the ramblings and mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy !!

It had been a long day, a long tiring, emotionally draining day for Molly, well of course it would be, today was the day that they had buried her father. At 16 years of age Molly had had to watch her beloved father be lowered slowly into the ground, having succumbed to his fight with lung cancer. She had not cried, not in front of everyone, but now that she was hiding out in a little cabin with her boyfriend, her boyfriend being the infamous Sherlock Holmes, she was curled up in his lap, her face buried against his chest as she wept silent tears.

Sherlock had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend tightly, rocking her slowly and wishing that there was a way he could bring back her father to her. He rubbed a hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her the best he could. They had been friends for a long time, nearly ten years in fact, ever since Molly and her family had moved into town. They had met when they had both been avoiding their families, hiding away in the forest on the outskirts of town, Sherlock had stumbled upon the little girl at his favourite place, a run down old cottage in the centre of the forest. He had been annoyed at first that his quite place was now occupied by someone else, but as he watched her from a distance, his annoyance slowly dissipated and he became intrigued by the little girl in pigtails, her little fingers hovering over and eyes thoroughly observing a dead sparrow on the deck of the cottage, he decided to take chance and introduced himself and it was the best decision he had ever made.

When they were older, around twelve to be exact, the age where their hormones were flying everywhere, that was the time when they both realized they like each other a bit more than friends. So on the day of Molly's thirteenth birthday, they had shared their first kiss and they had been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since.

But at the current moment, Sherlock, the mater of deduction or whatever it was , well he was unable to figure out a way to help his girlfriend, a girl he would and had admitted he loved. As he continued to rub her back, he then started to whisper sweet little things to her, the words love and always fluttering out of his mouth and into her ear so softly, Molly would have thought she was hearing things if she had heard them before.

Lifting her head from his chest, she looked up into her boyfriends bluey green eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, deepening it some seconds later.

The cottage where they sat was their hideaway and over the years they had fixed up bits of it, they even had a little bed situated in the corner of the room, just big enough to fit the two of them comfortably and an old tatty couch in front of a now safe and running fireplace which they were currently sitting in front of.

As Molly deepened her kiss, Sherlock held the back of her head tenderly, if she wanted to kiss, then he would return the kiss, if she wanted to cry he would hold her close and not let go, but seeming as she wanted to kiss, he returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

They continued to kiss until they could not breath any longer, Molly kissing Sherlock again once she had caught her breath, her legs then wrapping around his waist tightly so that their centres were pressed hard against the others, their breathing taking on a heavier tone as Molly ground down against Sherlock, making the erection he had been trying to will away now much harder and prominent. When Molly's nimble fingers reached down to undo his trouser zips, Sherlock stilled and grabbed her hands, effectively stopping Molly in her actions when he pulled back and looked at her, her lips red and swollen from kissing and dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

“Molly... Do you really want to do this now?” He asked nervously, he was not nervous at the prospect of sex, no it was not that because they had been together in that way several times since they had both turned sixteen, he was nervous that he might take advantage of his loving girlfriend when she was emotionally vulnerable. Molly nodded and held his hands tightly in hers. “Please Sherlock, I really would like to be with you intimately today... when we are together, it-it makes me feel safe and loved … I just need a little bit of that right now.”

“Okay.” He whispered. With no further arguments from Sherlock, Molly's fingers lowered back to their previous position and carefully unzipped his trousers. She had started kissing him again, a movement he was gladly returning as he gently slipped his hands under her dress, touching the smooth skin of her stomach and tracing little designs on it. 

He grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto her feet, then standing himself and letting his trousers fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants before sweeping Molly up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, laying her down on it and lovingly stripping her of her black funeral dress, his black dress shirt then meeting it on the floor leaving them both in their underwear, Sherlock's erection straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

They both just stared at each other for a while, Sherlock eventually leaning down and unclasping Molly's bra with practised hands, cupping the undersides of her beautiful and soft breasts once he had removed the bra and thrown it away to join the rest of their clothes. He covered her breasts with the palm of his hands, gently rubbing and rolling her nipples between his index and thumb before lifting her breast to his mouth where he gently sucked at her nipple, Molly letting out a soft mewling sound at the gorgeous sensation of that, that sent arousal through her entire body.

Sherlock slowly worshipped Molly's body, doing the same to her other breast before repeating his actions on them both several times and then started making his way down her body, kissing and touching every bit of skin tenderly and lovingly. When he reached her knickers, he hooked his fingers under the fabric and removed them with ease, breathing in the sweet musky scent of her arousal. 

Without any warning, Sherlock lowered his face to her private area, his tongue darting out and licking at her wetness, his tongue moving up to her engorged clit, which he hungrily sucked and licked at , two of his fingers then being inserted into her and carefully stroking her. Molly at this point was wound tight, little moans and soft sayings of Sherlock's name falling from her tongue as he sucked and stroked her into and through an orgasm, Sherlock's name practically being screamed at him as a gush of sweet tasting liquid filled his mouth, gladly swallowing it.

Pulling back, he wiped the excess liquid from around his mouth before tugging his own boxer briefs down, letting his rock hard cock spring free, Molly hungrily eyeing it up just as Sherlock gently eased himself inside her right up to the hilt, waiting for her to adjust to him before he started to rock inside of her. Then he made love to her thoroughly and lovingly, this was not about sex, it was about being with one another and when they fell over the precipice together, both releasing the tension in their bodies, Sherlock's seed spilling inside of Molly as he came, her inner walls clenching unbearably tight around him as she herself came, it was full of love and nothing else.

Molly fell asleep after this, both emotionally and physically drained by the day, leaving Sherlock to clean them both up before he collapsed into the bed next to her, pulling a sheet over their bare bodies and his arms wrapped around her protectively as he drifted off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Months Later...

2 months later

 

It had been a rough couple of month's for Molly, but she was so grateful for Sherlock, he had been a godsend. Whenever she needed a bit of comforting, even if he was on the other side of town, he would come and just hold her until she felt better. When her mother had started dating again after only a month since her father's death, she had felt oddly betrayed by that, she had loved her dad so much and to see her mother and sister both moving on so quickly, well it made her sick, sick to her stomach. On nights when she could not cope with her family, she would sneak out and walk to Sherlock's place, letting the fresh air calm her. She loved the nights she spent at Sherlock's, his mother and father were so sweet and understanding, sometimes she wished she could live with them and of course with Sherlock. They also didn't seem to care if Molly stayed the night in Sherlock's bed, they trusted them not to get up to mischief and they didn't, well not at either the Holmes or the Hooper households that is, so some nights she would end up staying at Sherlock's, sleeping soundly in his arms just to get away from her life at home.

On one such morning Molly woke up feeling rather queasy, she put it down to lack of sleep which had been common for her except when she was at Sherlock's, oh in that case I must just be a little hungry, she thought to herself as she slipped out of the half empty bed, getting herself ready for another long day at school. Walking down to hall to breakfast, she found Sherlock at the kitchen table slowly eating his jam on toast as he read from a chemistry book. As Molly sat down, the smell of bacon wafted over from the stove where Mrs Holmes was cooking it, making Molly want to gag. Using all her willpower, Molly thrust down the desire to be sick and picked up a slice of toast, not bothering to butter it or anything and bit into it, slowly chewing the toast and swallowing, the piece of plain food helping her stomach to settle, if only a little.

Mrs Holmes turned around and brought the bacon over to the table not long after, making Molly grimace at the now intensified smell and also causing Sherlock and Mrs Holmes to notice. “Molly dear... everything alright?”

Molly bit her bottom lip before nodding her head. “I'm alright Mrs Holmes... I just think I am coming down with a stomach bug or something as my stomach won't stop churning and unfortunately the bacon is setting it off, I am sure I will be fine tomorrow.” She picked up another piece of plain toast and ate it before looking at her watch. 

“Sherlock, we better get going unless you are willing to be late for school, cause I certainly am not.” Both of them jumped out of their seats and quickly gave both Mr and Mrs Holmes a kiss on the cheek before they grabbed their bags and rushed off to school.

The last class of the day...

 

Molly had been fighting against the urge to vomit for most of the day, she had barely eaten anything at lunch which had Sherlock worried as it was unusual for his girlfriend not to have a good appetite. They were both glad when it was their last class of the day and their favorite as well, science class always had Molly excitedly figuring out what could be the results of their experiments and Sherlock always enjoyed setting up and doing the experiment with Molly, but only Molly, he could only work with her as all the rest of the students in their class were just plain idiots but Molly, Molly was smart and beautiful.

They settled into their lab seats, their hands intertwined as they sat there. Sherlock could see and feel from how weak her grip was that Molly was not doing well today, he just wished he knew of something to help her feel better. As they waited for class to start he noticed Molly's head drooping, so he moved closer, getting her to rest her head on his shoulder as the teacher started to prattle on about their experiment for the day which just so happened to be dissecting frogs. Molly perked up when she heard this because she wanted to be a pathologist, especially after all that had happened with her father, so any practice would be welcome. 

Sherlock turned to Molly, smiling brightly, Molly returning it with her own equally excited yet tired smiles. She was indeed excited for this experiment, if only she could shake the nausea she was feeling. Deciding to soldier on through it, the class all got set up and started. When Molly started to slice a line down the frogs stomach with a scalpel, she was suddenly hit with a strong smell and this time, she could not stop her gag reflex. She hopped off her chair quickly and rushed for the door when the stupid teacher stopped her in her tracks.

“Miss Hooper, now where do you think you are going?”  
Molly looked up alarmed, blinked rapidly and clenched her fists “I really need the bathroom sir.”  
“Miss Hooper, you know the rules of this class, you are not allowed to leave at any time, you should have gone before class started.”  
Molly bit back tears and was about to respond when she could not hold it in any more, rapidly looking around the classroom, she found a rubbish bin and promptly threw up what little stomach contents she had into it.

The teacher looked at her horrified and with an angry voice sent her to the principals office, Molly quickly running off down the hallway completely embarrassed and bawling her eyes out. Sherlock had watched this all happen in slow motion and shock as Molly left the room, his ears picking up on her cries. He stared at the teacher angrily and promptly picked up both of their bags, making to follow after Molly but being stopped by the teacher. Feeling his anger rise, he did not let the teacher get a word in before Sherlock was threatening him with a deduction. “If you do not let me go and check on my girlfriend, I will tell all the students and teachers what you do to make extra cash.” He whispered to the teacher and sneered, the teacher pulling back in shock just far enough that Sherlock was able to shoot out of the room.

It was not hard to find Molly as she had done as she was told and gone to the principals office and that was where he found her, sitting outside on the ground, sobbing with her arms wrapped around her knees, slowly rocking as she tried to calm herself. Placing the bags down gently, he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her head to his chest. “Shush, shhh its okay love, Molls its all okay.”

The principal came out about five minutes later to find them in this position, but Molly had actually fallen asleep in his lap, having tired herself out from crying and being ill. Mrs Gibbs was a short and ultimately cheery woman and lucky for him, she had a soft spot for the two of them, both being excellent students in her option, so she was surprised to find them outside of class when it was ongoing.

“Mr Holmes... is there a reason you are sitting outside my office holding Miss Hooper like that.?”

Sherlock looked up at the principal and nodded. “Mr Smythe sent her to you Ma’am after she had thrown up in the rubbish bin in class, only because he stopped her from leaving the room to go to the bathroom and do so because of his stupid rule. Molly has been feeling under the weather all day Ma'am, I tried to get her to go home at lunch time but she refused so I made sure to follow her to make sure she was not going to feel worse... so that is why we are both here.”

 

Mrs Gibbs looked at the soundly sleeping girl in Sherlock's arms and then back at Sherlock. “Well Mr Holmes I suggest you go and take her to see a doctor and then take her home, I will be talking to Mr Smythe later, now son, go and make sure Miss Hooper gets better." She then walked back into her office and shut the door gently.

Really not wanting to wake her but needing her to be awake, he gently kissed her lips and rubbed her back, watching as Molly's eyes fluttered open slowly, a groan coming from her lips. “Oh Sh-Sherlock, did I fall asleep?” He nodded and gently kissed her forehead. “Yes you did and I am so sorry to wake you but I think it is best to get you to the Doctor and have you checked over, so I need you to walk.”

Molly went to argue but then shut her mouth tightly and nodded knowing it would be best to do as Sherlock said. 

 

An hour later at the Doctor's...

 

They had taken blood tests, they had made her pee into a cup and all other sorts of tests since she had gotten there, only half an hour before and now they were waiting in the sitting room for the Doctor to come and give them the results of all her tests.

Molly was lying on the couch with her head in Sherlock's lap, her eyes closed as he ran his fingers carefully through her long brown silky hair as they waited and waited and waited. It had seemed like they had been waiting for hours but in reality it had only been half an hour when their Doctor came over to Molly and Sherlock and gave her the news. All the tests they had run had all came to the same conclusion... she was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to post this until i had the fourth chapter finished but that is taking a while so here is chapter three and hopefully i can get my a into g and write the fourth and fifth chapter in the next week before I start my new job !!! EEEEP
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I also sadly do not own any of these characters :P (well when baby hooper-holmes is born i will own one)

Molly and Sherlock both stared at the Doctor like two stunned mullets for close to a minute. Of course she was pregnant, Molly chided herself, she had not had her period in the last month and all the other symptoms such as breast tenderness and of course the nausea. All the other little signs, she had them as well but had been ignoring them, thinking they were due to her grief from losing her father and that it would eventually go away. As she was thinking all this, Sherlock's hand had grasped around hers, his thumb gently massaging her palm gently. Sherlock himself was panicking inside, but as ever he had a calm façade on his face which was exactly what Molly needed to see when she looked up at him. His gaze had moved from the Doctor to his girlfriend, his pregnant girlfriend who was looking up at him with a worried look in her eyes and in that moment he knew that he needed to be strong for her and he knew he would do everything in his power to keep her and their baby safe. So he listened to everything the Doctor said, filing it away in his mind palace that he was building, in a little room that he quickly tacked onto the much larger room that was Molly's.

After all the facts had been delivered to them by their Doctor, she insisted politely that Molly have a vaginal ultrasound, due to her age and small stature, just to make sure that the baby and Molly were all fine. 

Numbly, Molly nodded and with a little help from Sherlock, stood up right and followed the Doctor to a little room with a bed in the centre of it, Sherlock following silently behind them both. After handing Molly a hospital style gown, she disappeared for a short while to give them some privacy, Sherlock quickly helping Molly out of her clothes and into it, lifting her small figure up onto the bed when she looked as if she could and would cry.

Getting her comfortably lying down, Sherlock stood next to her and Molly buried her face into the crook of his neck, calming her only slightly. He could feel the tension in her body and the moisture on his shoulder as Molly cried quietly and all he could do was hold her gently against him, pressing kisses to her forehead and rubbing the back of her head.

Walking back in, the Doctor observed the two of them before gently clearing her throat causing them to ease apart, Molly wiping her eyes with the back of hands as Sherlock pulled a seat over, so he could sit next to her, his hands joining hers as they rest in her stomach awkwardly.

“Miss Hooper, its alright to be upset, if I had had this news when I was younger I would have been the same way but don't you worry, you will be fine my dear. Now, I am sorry that I have to ask this but can you open your legs wide and try and relax, think of a happy memory, or maybe a beach, something that will relax you. I have to insert a small pen like device into you vagina and it won't hurt at all unless you are tense.” Molly's eyes widened but she lay back against the bed and closed her eyes as the Doctor pulled a sheet up over her legs, trying to remember a good memory that would relax her. Her mind wandered to a moment from a couple of years ago, the moment of her and Sherlock's first kiss. 

Sherlock had been sitting with her on the couch at his parents place, Molly leaning into his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they watched the Beauty and the Beast, it being Molly's most recent favourite Disney film, Molly was watching the film intently when she felt Sherlock's eyes on her. She had turned her head to him, smiling brightly at him when he had leaned down, gently kissing her lips, that moment had been like heaven to her and she had melted into his embrace and returned his kiss willingly, neither of them stopping until they had to stop to breathe. For a first kiss it had been fumbling and uncertain but it had been perfect. This memory relaxed her almost completely, feeling like she was back in that moment so much that she barely felt the small rod being slowly eased into her.

She stayed with her eyes closed remembering the moment until Sherlock squeezed her hand and the Doctor patted her knee. “Molly, open your eyes and look at the screen.” Sherlock said as he himself stared at the screen, looking at the tiny little person on the screen, it was so small but it made Sherlock's heart race with excitement and a little bit of trepidation. He was going to be responsible for this little one in so many ways... he just hoped Molly was going to be okay with it.

Molly slowly allowed her eyes to open and drift towards the ultrasound monitor, a small gasp leaving her lips as her eyes fell upon her baby, her free hand fell to her covered stomach, carefully placing over where she assumed her baby was growing. “It-It's real, oh my god... they look so p-perfect.” Her head then twisted from the screen to stare at Sherlock before looking back at the screen. “We created this Sherlock.” She continued to stare at the screen in awe.

“We did Molly, we really did...are you okay with it?”

She looked between the screen and Sherlock and nodded quickly. “I am utterly terrified but also over the moon... it's going to be a mix of you and me...Oh god, My mother is going to kill me or kick me out of home.” Molly instantly tensed, making the rod rather uncomfortable in her. Picking up on this the Doctor gently removed the device and looked at Sherlock, gesturing towards Molly to tell him to comfort his panicking girlfriend. Sherlock jumped up instantly and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Molly until she had calmed from her near panic attack. 

“It is going to be alright Molly, no matter what, you will have a home, My parents would never allow you to be without a home, so if it comes to that, you will have a home with my family, my parents have always considered you as a daughter anyway and besides you are practically living with us at the moment anyway.”

Molly looked up at Sherlock, blinking rapidly before she threw her arms around Sherlock tightly, relaxing against him as his grip on her lessened, stroking her back lovingly. “I love you Sherlock, thank you, thank you so much. Feeling much calmer, Molly sat up and looked at the Doctor, blushing slightly. “S-Sorry about that, I didn't mean to react like that … my mother kind of scares me at times.”

The Doctor smiled softly at Molly and shook her head. “My Dear, it is perfectly natural to react this way and besides, I have heard and seen much worse reactions from expectant mothers, you my dear, are an angel compared to some.”

Molly could not help but giggle at that which made her feel so much better. The Doctor smiled back at her and then pulled out three little pictures, all from the scan and placed it in Molly's hands, Molly's and Sherlock's eyes widening in wonderment, Molly clutching them as if they were fragile things. 

“These are yours to keep, now I will leave you to get redressed and I will get a few things for you to take home.”She exited the room, leaving Molly and Sherlock looking over the photo's for a few more minutes before they slowly snapped out of the trance they were in. “Better get you dressed and then home Molls.” Molly nodded and gently handed the photos to Sherlock, pushing the sheet off her legs and then pulling gown up over her head, glad to still be wearing her bra. Picking up her clothes, she quickly dressed herself and then sat on Sherlock's lap when he opened his arms to her. She snuggled in close to him, looking intently at the photos, silent in their own thoughts as they waited for the Doctor to return.

Not much later, they had left the Doctor's office with an appointment to check up on Molly in two weeks, a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and a few other bits and pieces that they were going to need in the near future. When they had stepped out onto the foot path they had decided to walk slowly to Sherlock's house, Molly feeling safer to stay at Sherlock's tonight then to go home to her Mother and “perfect” little sis.

Sherlock had refused to let Molly carry her bag, even though they both knew it was silly to do so but Molly was grateful anyway as she hated carrying it anyway. Their hands were intertwined and squeezing each other intensely when they got back to Sherlock's, they had decided they shouldn't delay the inevitable so they would tell his parents tonight and then Molly had insisted on telling her Mother alone tomorrow, which Sherlock begrudgingly agreed to after she promised to call him straight after the fact.

So as they walked through the threshold, Sherlock called for his parents. “Mummy, Father!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Mr and Mrs Holmes react ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again everyone. this chapter was going to be a lot longer then it is but then i decided to split the two reactions of the two different parents into two chapters so hopefully the next chapter will not be too far behind but anyway enjoy !!!

Sherlock paced the length of the table where Molly and his mother and father were seated, Molly nervously twiddling her thumbs and his parents staring at him and waiting for the news he had said that he wanted to tell them while he thought of how to say it. He knew his parents would be angry at him for getting Molly pregnant, so he knew he just had to come out and say it, but his mind palace was of no use and his mind was going round in circles to find the right words which just seemed to continue to escape him. 

Getting a little tired of watching him pace, Molly reached into her pocket and handed the photos to Mr and Mrs Holmes causing Sherlock to finally say something. “Mummydadigotmollypregnant.” He flinched after he said that waiting for an almost immediate reaction but none came. When he looked to his parents he found them looking completely shocked at the little pictures in their hands, tears welling up in their eyes for what reason, he did not know but he took it as a good thing.  
Unsure what to do with neither of his parents speaking, Sherlock pulled out the chair next to Molly and thread his fingers through hers, both of them waiting and watching patiently for Sherlock's parents reaction. Still not saying anything, Mrs Holmes got to her feet and walked around to where Sherlock was sitting and promptly clipped him on the ears, a cry of pain emitting from Sherlock at the action.

“WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING PROTECTION.” She growled loudly at him, making everyone else sitting around the table flinch.

“I'm sorry Mummy we are usually so careful and I, I-”

“It is my fault Mrs Holmes.” Molly cut Sherlock short, she knew exactly what had happened, even in her grief fueled state, she had known that they had not used a condom and she had realized, when she found out she was pregnant that she had forgotten to take her pills on the days after her father had died, all the way up to and after the funeral. She had not been in a fit state to think about those things and she had begged Sherlock for the intimacy that came from them being that close, so she truly believed it was her fault.

 

“I am so sorry Mrs Holmes, Mr Holmes.” She looked at both of them before staring at her hands in her lap. “I had forgotten to take my pill and I had asked Sherlock to sleep with me because I needed well comforting and I didn't think about my pill or a condom... I just wanted him to comfort me intimately... It was the day of my dad's funeral and it was all too much for me, too much, too much...” The end of her sentence dissolved into a mumble as tears started to slip down her pale cheeks, prompting Mr Holmes to walk around to Molly and pull the small girl into a bear hug, practically lifting her off the ground so only the tips of her toes were touching the carpet.

As the strong arms enveloped around her, Molly clung to Mr Holmes tightly, crying softly into his cardigan, the soft wool soaking up most of her tears.

Mrs Holmes at this point pulled a chair around to sit next to Sherlock and wrapped her arms around him, Sherlock returning the hug just as hard, all his worries from the day melting away as he felt protected in his mothers arms. The adults gently released the teenagers from their holds and stood together in a sort of collected front, staring at each other as if they were having a silent conversation before turning back to face Molly and Sherlock.

“We are not happy that this happened so young-” Mr Holmes started.

“But we are glad that if Sherlock knocked up anyone it is you Molly dear as we consider you a daughter already, but now we are connected by blood.” Mrs Holmes continued, a soft smile on her lips as she watched Sherlock edge closer to Molly, his arm slowly snaking around her waist in a protective fashion.

Mr Holmes then took over with a look from his wife. “And we will do everything in our power to help you both through this, especially you Molly and just so you know, you are always welcome in our home no matter what, there is always a spot for you here.”

Molly by this point was still wiping tears from her eyes and sniffing softly but she was oh so grateful. “Thank you.” She leaned into Sherlock, starting to feel incredibly weak and exhausted after the day she had had, Sherlock easily picking up on how she was by the pressure of her grip on his forearms.

“Mother, Father... thank you so much for accepting this, I don't deserve this, but Molly certainly does, so thank you. But for now I think I need to get Molly upstairs and into bed as she is dead on her feet.”

Mrs Holmes went to stop them because they had not had dinner yet, but stopped before she did, taking in how tired Molly really looked. “Alright my dears, I will bring your dinner up for you two.“Molly are you alright with some chicken soup and peppermint tea? It always helped me if I was feeling queasy while pregnant with Sherlock... unlike Mycroft, I always seemed to be eating sweets with him.” She smiled softly at Molly as Molly giggled at her comment and nodded. “Sounds perfect Mrs Holmes... I do not think I have much food left in my stomach.” She answered with a sheepish smile.

“Well then soup and tea it is Molly, I will bring it up for you both in the next half hour.”

“Thank you again Mother.” With a very thankful smile at both his parents, he scooped Molly up into his arms, Molly emitting a soft squeak as he did so, clutching tightly to him as he ascended the stairs.

He then settled her onto the bed, helping her to remove her school clothes and handing her one of his over-sized t-shirts that she always used when she slept over, Molly just glad to be in more comfortable clothes. He then tucked her in under the sheets, pumping the pillows up behind her and sitting himself on the bed beside her. “How are you feeling Molly?”

“Scared, excited, terrified and overjoyed... so basically every emotion possible in this current situation. How about you?”

Sherlock moved closer to Molly, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands coming to rest on the flatness of her belly. “Much the same... I am excited and terrified but I know you are the only woman I ever want to have children with so even so it is unplanned, terrifying and just everything, well I am just glad it is you because I love you.”

He smiled softly down at Molly who leaned up and pressed her lips gently to his. 

“I love you too Sherlock.” She answered sleepily as she snuggled in against his chest, her eyes closing as dozed off almost immediately. She slept as Sherlock watched, cataloging every little bit of her in the beginnings of his mind palace, a little room for the baby, now joined to her much bigger room. She slept right up until Mrs Holmes arrived with the food and tea which Molly ate and drank greedily, Sherlock eating his with just as much enthusiasm before they both fell asleep into a deep sleep so that they did not wake until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : There is talk of abortions in this chapter.
> 
> Hello again everyone. this chapter as written above as talk of abortions in it, it is only mild but I wanted to make sure and warn anyone who might be triggered by it. 
> 
> But anyway this is the chapter where Molly tells her mother about the baby.... so that might not go too well but anyway . ENJOY!!!

Molly woke up to find Sherlock still sound asleep, his front was pressed to her back and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his big hands covering her belly in a protective gesture. She loved waking up in his arms, especially when he himself were still fast asleep, it was the only time she saw him totally at peace with everything, his sharp features softened in his sleep.

Rolling over in his arms, Molly snuggled closer to him and just watched as he slept. After a while, Sherlock's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled at her drowsily. Brushing some hair from her face, Sherlock sighed. “Good morning Gorgeous, Sleep well?”  
She smiled and nodded slowly at his question, leaning up slightly to kiss him on the lips. “Very well, I always sleep well in your arms.” 

Sherlock chuckled and smiled softly at Molly. “Being honest, the only time I sleep properly is when you are over, otherwise its maybe two or three hours that I live on.”

Molly frowned at his admission but didn't criticize him on it, because well she was just as bad some days. “I best sleep here more often then.”

She rolled over slightly and checked the time, letting out a groan of frustration when she saw the time. “It's nearly eight thirty, uh I should probably get up and face the day and so should you, Sherlock.” She rolled back to look at him and poked her finger against his chest playfully.

“Oh must we Molly, I would rather stay in bed with you like this all weekend.”

Molly smiled at the idea until she remembered what she needed to do that day, which instantly sobered up her mood.

“I would love to Sherlock, but I need to go and tell my mother about...about...”

Sherlock nodded gently and placed his hand on her stomach again. “About the Baby. I know you do, I just wish you would allow me to accompany you, for support at the very least.”

Molly considered his suggestion, oh she wanted him to be there but she just couldn't do it with him there and besides when Molly and Sherlock had become an official couple, her mother had taken to hating him, so god knows how she was going to react when Molly told her that she was pregnant with Sherlock's child... it could possibly start world war three in their house.

She shook her head. “No I am sorry, I must do this on my own and suffer the consequences by myself, but I promise I will ring you as soon as I have told my mother, okay?”

Sherlock sighed and nodded, not wanting Molly to have to go through the wrath of her mother alone but knowing he would be unable to convince Molly. “Okay.”

Slipping out of bed she pulled on one of Sherlock's silk dressing gowns, leaning down she kissed him gently on the lips and smiled. “I will see you downstairs for breakfast before I go.”

…. 

Showered and overfed with dry toast and plain porridge, she gave both the elder Holmes hugs and kisses on the cheeks, then Sherlock a quick kiss on his lips before she wrapped herself in her warm jacket and slung her school bag over her shoulder, quickly leaving the house before her nerves got the better of her she asked Sherlock to come. 

She walked the fifteen minute journey home slowly, thinking over how she was going to tell her mother and what her mother's reaction would be to her news. By the time she arrived home, she still wasn't sure how to tell her mother about the baby, so she stood outside the front door nervously for a near five minutes before she inserted the key into the door lock and turned it until she could hear the tumblers fall. 

Walking into the spotless home, Molly felt like an intruder in it, it looked more like a show home then a house that had once contained hours of fun and laughter when her father was alive. She wandered into the kitchen where she found her mother chopping up vegetables and meat to make what looked like a slow cooker recipe for meatloaf. Edging herself into her mother's vision as not to startle her, Molly clear her throat and then looked up at her mother.

“Hi Mum... is that a meatloaf you are putting on?”

Molly's mother turned to examine her and nodded sharply before turning back to her meal preparation. “It is indeed Molly.”

She stood there and waited for her mother to say anything else but she did not, so Molly sat down at the kitchen table and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

“Mum... I need to talk to you... about something really important, could you come over here and sit at the table with me?”

Helen (Molly's Mother) did not even stop her preparations when her daughter ask this, she just continued chopping. 

“I am sure you can tell me while I am putting dinner on, can't you?”

Molly shrunk back on her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach. “Okay...”

There was silence in the room for several minutes before anyone spoke. “Well, Molly get it out, I do not have all day.”

Molly bit her bottom lip and held herself tighter. “I'm Pregnant Mum.”

Once again there was silence, but this time there was a tense almost deadly tone to it. “How far along?”

“About ten weeks.” Molly answered nervously, knowing her Mother would click to the date of conception. The anger she was expecting from her mother, about sleeping with Sherlock on the day of her father's funeral never came, but the words that came instead were much worse.

“Good, so then there is still time to do something about it.”

Molly looked at her Mother, utterly shocked and horrified by her words, she couldn't mean what she was thinking she meant. “Wh-What do you mean?” she asked hoping it wasn’t what she thought.

“I mean, Margaret, that there is still enough time for you to have an abortion.” She said as she turned around, wiping her hands on her apron.

Molly's heart sunk and she looked at her Mother in horror, her religious mother whom he had never expected would tell her to abort her baby. Molly just stared at her Mother, unsure what to say or even think.

“I am not going to abort my baby Mother.” She bit back a sob and held herself tightly, wishing in gods name that she had allowed Sherlock to come with her.

“Well Margaret, I will not have any daughter of mine pregnant at such a young age and to a boy like that.” Helen almost spat in her anger towards Sherlock Holmes.

“I am Not going to Abort my baby Mother!!” Molly almost screamed at her mother, she honestly was still in shock from her mothers words but she knew in her heart already that she would protect this child to her dying breath.

“Well then Margaret, you are no longer welcome in this house, you knew the rules.”

“The rules!! There was never a rule against neither I nor Lisa have been told in no uncertain terms should you not get pregnant, it was an accident Mother, I was so devastated at losing Dad that I needed comfort and I had forgotten to take my pill and I got pregnant.”

“Do Not Use Your Fathers Death As An Excuse Young Lady!!”

“I wasn't Mother, I was just trying to explain what happened. I am not giving up my baby whatever you say though Mother.”

“Well then like I said you are not welcome in this house, so go and pack your bags and leave Margaret.” She pointed to the kitchen door, a look of pure anger on her face. “OUT!!”

Molly burst into tears and jumped up off her chair, sprinting from the room to her own room where she quickly pulled out two suitcases and packed what she could of her life into them. She packed her clothes, her notebooks, her precious books, basically everything that would fit into them in. Lastly she picked up her treasured photo of her father, hugging it to her chest before she placed it securely in between some clothes and zipped both bags up.

She the placed both the rolling suitcases on the floor and dragged them out of her room and back to the kitchen. 

“I will be back for the rest of my things tomorrow Mo-H-Helen.” At that she dried her tears and took her key off her key ring and left it on the kitchen table. Her mother ignoring her completely through this, not even saying goodbye as Molly walked out the door and set off on the trek back to then Holmes house. She knew she was welcome there, even in this rather devastated state.

....

It took a lot longer walking back with the suitcases dragging behind her, but she did and as she knocked timidly on the door and looked up at the loving face of Sherlock when the door was opened, she knew she had made the right choice, even as she burst into tears. 

“Can I stay with you Sherlock?”

“You do not even need to ask, our home is your home as well now Molly.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Sherlock find out the sex of the baby and celebrate Molly's fathers birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been over three months since i updated last and that's because of major writers block, but hopefully you like this chapter, and i aim to update sooner , but anyway enjoy and tell me your opinion if you would like . :D

Life Chapter Six: Find out the sex of the baby and Molly’s fathers birthday, so visit his grave.

Molly lay curled up on the couch in the Holmes living room, her arm draped over her now obvious baby bump. It had been near on eight weeks since she had been thrown out of home and the pain of that still felt fresh at times but it was slowly subsiding much to the love she was receiving from Sherlock and his parents. They had gladly accepted her into their home and made her feel like a princess at times, honestly she had not felt this happy since before her father had died, well most of the time she felt that way.  
It had been rough at times with her morning sickness deciding to make an appearance a week into living with them and at school again no less, to be honest school had been the worst part. Molly’s younger sister, being the perfect little girl she was had decided to tell everyone who would listen that her older sister did not know when to say no and because of that she was now up the duff, oh how Molly had wanted to throttle her after she found out, the only thing stopping her was Sherlock literally holding her back. But with the morning sickness, or all the friggen time sickness as she now liked to call it and the constant talking behind her back, well she couldn’t cope with school anymore and after two weeks of it all and one particularly cruel comment said loud enough for her to hear, Molly ran out of class and ended up in the principal’s office.   
After a long talk with her very understanding principal, Molly was allowed to stay at home and do her work from there as she knew that Molly, being the hard working student she is, would do it unlike others in her position. Molly still knew that she wanted to be a pathologist when she graduated and that was her goal, even when she could not raise her head off the couch pillow after having been sick.  
But seeming as she had already done all her work, she was watching one of her all-time favourite movies… Anastasia and trying not to fall asleep, which she had completely failed at as ten minutes later she was sound asleep and snoring softly.

…..  
Sherlock arrived home about half an hour later from school in a rather bad mood, even though Molly was no longer at school, her sister and others still loved to call her names and such in Sherlock’s earshot and it took all of his self-control to just focus on his work and not lash out at them. But the instant Sherlock saw Molly curled up on the couch, with her hand resting on her bump, all the stress and anger from the day melted away and was replaced with just pure love.   
Placing his bag quietly on the floor at the end of the couch, he knelt in front of Molly and gently brushed her hair away from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead as gentle as he could.  
Even with the kiss being gentle it caused Molly’s eyes to flutter open and her tired eyes tried to focus on the person in front of her, smiling lovingly as she saw Sherlock in front of her.  
“Hello my Love. “Sherlock smiled brightly back at her, pressing a kiss to her lips that caused her to smile more brightly.  
“Hello Sherlock… how was school?”  
Sherlock frowned before bringing back his smile to reassure her. “As it normally is, incredibly boring without my best friend by my side.”  
Molly frowned in return but nodded knowing he would not tell her any more. “I miss you too Sherlock, I wish I could be with you at School like normal but …you know…”  
Sherlock did indeed know and that is why he had been the one to convince her that she was doing the right thing for her and the baby by not going to school, even if it meant them not being together all the time, which he hated.  
Pushing herself to sitting, Molly patted the couch next to and Sherlock sat, wrapping his arms around her belly and pulling her into his lap. She curled in against Sherlock and rested her head on his chest, just enjoying being held by him.  
“So how was your day Molly?” He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
“Alright I suppose. I did yesterday’s school work this morning and watched Anastasia this afternoon although I fell asleep about half way through it I think. But I struggled to eat anything for lunch so to be honest I am a bit hungry, I mean the only things I could swallow without feeling like I would throw up was some plain toast and biscuits, if this little one doesn't stop making me sick soon, I am going to be too skinny and your mum is going to have to fatten me up. Although I am sure she will love it seeming as neither you or Mycroft let her do that.”

 

Molly smiled and placed her head in his lap and Sherlock continued to stroke her hair. “Well I will love you no matter what size you are, just remember that my beautiful love and yes, my mother would love to fatten us all up, but nope that is not happening.”

Molly smiled up at Sherlock and then nuzzled her face against his stomach. “I know and the same to you, well as long as you keep those curls of yours, I mean I probably could learn to love you if you shaved them off... maybe.” She teased him as she reached up and scrunched his curls with her hand, causing Sherlock to smile fondly at her.

“Well as long as our little one has your curls, I will be very happy.” Molly sighed softly, rubbing her slightly churning belly as she spoke. Sherlock slipped his hand over Molly's on her stomach and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

“I don't care what he or she looks like, they are ours and that is what matters.”

“Hmm … yeah...” She said as her eyes drifted shut and she stifled another yawn.

“Are you still tired Love?”

Molly nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Well, why don't you sleep a little longer then and I will wake you when it is time to get ready to go to the Doctor's, you did remember today is the day that we can find out the sex of the little one, didn't you?”

Molly's eyes popped open and she shook her head. “That’s today? I forgot... it’s just the days are just kind of blurring into one another currently, but that, I, oh goodness... I am slightly nervous now, we get to see our baby more … do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?”

Pursing his lips, he nodded and pulled Molly up to sitting. “I do want to know; I don’t care if it is a boy or a girl but I would like to know. Is that alright with you?”

“Absolutely Sherlock, absolutely.” She said as she laid a soft kiss to his cupid bow lips.

 

….........

“Sherlock do you have any crackers or something on you? I feel like I am going to be sick again.” Molly asked as she fidgeted in the waiting room seat she was currently confined to after Sherlock had made her sit down.

“I am afraid not, I only have your water that you need to finish before the Doctor comes to get us.”

“But I am already full to bursting Sherlock, please don't make me drink the rest of it.”

“Do you want to be able to see our baby or not Molly?”

Molly glared at him and begrudgingly took the water bottle, sculling the rest of it before resuming her fidgeting, crossing her legs as tightly as she could, trying to resist the urge to pee.

“What is taking them so long to get to us.” She moaned to Sherlock, her uncomfort becoming more and more apparent.

Taking her hands into his, he squeezed them and was just about to speak when the Doctor called to them, telling them to join her in her room.

At this Molly jumped to her feet and tugged her hands, pulling Sherlock to his feet in an instance.

“Come on the quicker we get this done, the sooner I can pee.”

Sherlock chuckled as Molly pulled him towards the room. When they arrived, Sherlock helped Molly up onto the bed, not letting go of her hand.

Lying down on the examination table, Molly gripped tightly at Sherlock’s hand.

“Sorry for being such a monster out there, I um I am just very nervous. “Molly admitted as Sherlock smiled softly at her. 

“It’s alright Molls, you are pregnant and because of that you have a free pass to being that way … sometimes and honestly I am just as nervous as you are.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really but I am also excited to see our baby again. Aren’t you?”

Molly smiled brightly at Sherlock and nodded, a few happy tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Very much so.”

…….

They were casually chatting about school and things when the Doctor eventually came in.

“I am sorry for making you wait, I just had an absolutely impossible mother to be to deal with…. And I should not say any more than that.”

The Doctor smiled at them both, Molly giggling softly at her.

“Well I promise to be well behaved… as long as he gets me chocolate on the way home.”

Molly looked to Sherlock who went slightly red before nodding. “Of course, I will get you lots and lots of chocolate, it’s what I live for.”

She then turned back to the Doctor and nodded. “I’m good now.”

The Doctor chuckled at her words and smiled back at them. “You’ve got a good one there, you better keep him close.”

Molly smiled and looked back at a still blushing Sherlock and patted his knee. “I intend to.”

“Okay, now that we have that sorted, would you two like to see your baby?” 

Sherlock and Molly’s heads both bobbed up and down quickly.

“Alrighty then, Molly I need you to lie back and just a warning, the gel will be cold.”

She lay back on the bed and helped the Doctor by pulling her dress up to above her bump, grimacing only slightly as the gel was spread over her belly.

Manoeuvring the wand over Molly’s belly, the Doctor slowly got a clear picture of it on the screen. “There your little one is.” She kept on looking at the screen for a short while.

“Would you like to know the gender?”

Almost repeating the exact same movement as before, Molly and Sherlock both nodded.

“Okay, well… if you look here, there is a slight this little protrusion around where your baby’s genitals should be, that is in fact your little ones, if I am not mistaken slightly erect penis, so of course that means your baby is most likely a boy.”

Sherlock and Molly stared at the screen in front of them, entirely entranced by the image of their baby boy. Unbeknownst to Molly, Sherlock was actually holding back tears at the thought of him having a son, he would have loved a daughter but a son… oh they were having a boy.

Wiping the tears away from his eyes, he gulped and then smiled brightly when Molly turned to look at him. Without saying a word, Sherlock cupped Molly’s cheeks with his hands, pulling her close and kissing her hard, not stopping until they needed to breath, the Doctor turning away to give them some privacy and printing them off several photos of their little boy.

When they had pulled away and tidied themselves up a little, the Doctor turned around and smiled brightly at them, handing Sherlock the photos and Molly some paper towels which she then instructed her to wipe the gel off of her stomach which Molly did in an instant, the feeling of needing to pee overwhelming her excitement as she pulled down her dress and thanked the Doctor immensely, they planned for their next appointment quickly and as Sherlock collected all their things and thanked the Doctor, Molly finally got the chance to relieve herself.

…..

The next day being a Saturday meant that once they got home and had eaten all that they could of what they had been served, Molly and Sherlock headed up to their room and after stripping down to their underwear, promptly fell asleep in each other’s arms, their joined hands resting atop of the baby bump.

When they awoke in the morning, having had a rather decent sleep in, well Molly had as Sherlock had been awake for hours just staring at the girl in his arms and drawing words into her stomach as his mind whirred.

After dressing and eating which Molly luckily did not throw back up. They stood together, Molly holding his hand tightly.

“Are you sure you want to go today, there is the chance of your mother being there.”

Molly shook her head and smiled. “Not likely, that heartless old bat won’t go to the cemetery today, she won’t care that it would have been Daddy’s birthday, he would have been forty-five… she won’t be there and if she is, you will be there with me so I will be okay but if my sister is there… you may have to hold me back from hurting her.”

Sherlock nodded, knowing that Molly was not making a joke, it was highly likely that she would want to hurt her sister, because after all she had been the one to run her out of school basically. 

“Okay, so then we shall go to the cemetery… but firstly I insist you put your warm jacket on, I do not want you getting cold, can’t have the mother of my son getting ill.”

Molly picked up her coat off the rack and slipped her arms into it, slowly buttoning it up and over her belly, the buttons threatening to burst and making Molly frown, holding back tears at how uncomfortable it felt.

Sherlock noticed this and took his coat off the rack. He then carefully unbuttoned her coat and removed it before slipping his own one onto her and buttoned it up with plenty of room to spare. He then wiped the small tears away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. “Better.”

Molly sniffed and nodded at Sherlock. “Much.”

Slipping into his spare coat, Sherlock slipped his hand around Molly’s gently. “Let’s go then.”

 

……..

After a short walk to the cemetery, Molly stood next to Sherlock in front of her father’s grave, tears coming to her eyes again as she knelt down with some help from Sherlock, next to the headstone, placing a loving hand on top of it. 

“Hello Daddy… I know it’s been a while and I am sorry about that… firstly I wanted to say happy birthday, I wish you were still here to hear it in person but well this is the best we can do.”

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she stroked the headstone. “Well and for other news… I’m having a baby boy Daddy… I know I am young and things but I-I know you would not be cross with me; I know you would not have allowed mum to kick me out… I just hope you are proud of me, or will eventually be proud of me. I love you and miss you so much and I am happy Daddy and I hope you would be happy for me as well. Happy Birthday.” 

Pushing herself to standing, a little awkwardly albeit, Sherlock walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close.

“Can we go home now?” Molly asked sounding a little choked up still.

“Of course we can.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a fluffy filler, I am sorry I am so slow at updating. I have just rather bad writers block. Also there is smut in this chapter so ENJOY !!!! Hehehehe

Molly sat at the kitchen bench slowly chopping up vegetables to put in a soup that she was helping Mrs Holmes cook. Since the nausea had mostly disappeared Molly had been helping more and more with the cooking and cleaning when she was not focusing on keeping up with her school work, it wasn’t that she needed to help, it was more that she did not want to feel like a burden so anything she could do to help made her feel less like one.

She had been feeling like she was for a while even though everyone insisted she was not; it was just a feeling she could not shake. Tipping the carrots and potatoes into the large pot, she took a spoon and tasted it, humming softly to herself as the warm liquid slipped down her throat and warmed her now very obvious belly. Stepping back, she closed her eyes and rubbed her belly slowly, feeling content in that moment, although there was the nagging of being a burden still in the back of her mind and for some reason it sounded like her mother.

Sighing deeply, she put the lid back on the pot and walked back to her school work on the kitchen table as Mrs Holmes walked in carrying a large basket of dry washing. 

“Oh Mrs Holmes, can I help you with the washing in any way?”

Mrs Holmes smiled softly at Molly and shook her head, pressing a kiss to Molly’s forehead.

“No Darling girl, you have done more than enough to help me today and I am very grateful for that but you should relax now, finish any school work you have and then watch a movie or something, you deserve it.”

Molly frowned slightly, disappointed that there was nothing else she could do to help but quickly turned her face up into a smile. “Okay, if you are sure?”

“I am sure Molly; you know you don’t need to help around the house as much as you do.”

“I know but- “

“No buts, I am happy that you want to help but you shouldn’t feel that you need to alright, you are as much my daughter now as my sons are and they do nothing so Don’t feel that you need to help so much Darling girl, this is your home.”

She placed the basket on the table and leaned down, wrapping Molly in a bear hug until she felt her relax into the hug knowing that Molly just needed reassurance after all the girl was under immense emotional confusion with all that had happened in the last year. 

Smiling, Mrs Holmes picked up the basket again and left a somewhat more relaxed molly to her studies.

…..

Sherlock stood silently watching his girlfriend who was staring at herself in the mirror next to a pile of clothes. It was obvious that she had tried them on before getting frustrated before removing the offending garments and letting them crumple on the floor. She was moving from side to side as she tried to find an angle that did not make her frown and want to cry.

Sherlock snaked his arms around her waist causing her to yelp in surprise before realizing it was him. He spread his large hands over her bare belly, his long fingers reaching across most of it. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and pressed a kiss over her pulse point, the feeling of this making Molly relax into his arms. 

“You look beautiful Molly.”

She gulped and shook her head.

“I don’t feel it, I feel like a bloated whale and none of my clothes fit me anymore, I hate it.”

Several fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke, Sherlock’s grip on her tightening when she said such things.

“Molly, when I say you look beautiful I mean it.” He turned her around in his arms, facing her away from the mirror and gently cradled her cheek in his hand making it almost impossible for her to look away from him.

“You are beautiful Molly, inside and out.”

His hand slipped down between their bodies and he stroked her belly slowly. “You always have been beautiful but you are even more now as you are creating and growing a life inside of you, and that is our son and yes I know it is hard on you, I know what you have had to give up but it is worth it isn’t it?”

Molly smiled softly at Sherlock and nodded.

“It’s worth it. I am sorry for freaking out but I just … none of my clothes fit properly anymore… even the baggy ones are close to bursting.”

“What about your yellow dress?”

“I-Well… I just didn’t want to wear a dress today and um it’s getting harder to fit into as well because well the um top is too fitted, the waist is fine but my boobs… they are getting bigger and I have to now squish them into that dress.” She blushed maroon after admitting this to Sherlock who couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Well I for a fact know that my mother would love to take you clothes shopping, she has never had anyone to do those things with, so how about you get dressed into the yellow dress while I talk to Mummy.”

With a quick nod, Molly dug into their closet as Sherlock went off to find his mother who took no convincing at all to go shopping with Molly.  
……….

Molly and Mrs Holmes walked into the house chatting and laughing, their arms laden with bags and bags of clothes but not just for Molly. The shopping trip had been just what Molly needed, it meant she could get out of the house for a few hours and new clothes, well that was definitely a bonus. 

Mrs Holmes had been so happy to take her shopping, just like Sherlock had said and she had spared no expense, in the end having paid for nearly seven new outfits, several pairs of shoes and as a special treat she had taken Molly to get her hair done, Molly choosing to cut it to just above her shoulders. She honestly hoped Sherlock would like it.

In some of the bags were Molly’s clothes, in others were some clothes Mrs Holmes had treated herself to and in the rest there was lots of little tiny soft baby clothes, neither of them had been able to resist when they had seen them, in the end they had bought enough clothes for the baby’s first year of life. Leaving the baby clothes in the lounge, the women went their separate ways, carrying their clothes to their bedroom and by the time they had been put away both Sherlock and Mr Holmes had arrived home. After an early dinner and a warm shower and a short make out session with Sherlock where he said he loved how her hair looked, Molly slipped into her new soft dressing gown which was straight out of the dryer and curled up on her and Sherlock’s bed, watching him work on his homework until she drifted off into a deep sleep, starting to feel like she truly belonged in this family.

 

…….

Sherlock lay on his side, tracing his finger slowly over Molly’s body, taking in all the changes to it in such a short time. From the very faint stretch marks on her hips, belly and breasts to the darkening of her areolas. She lay very still, her eyes closed as he did this, just enjoying the loving attention from him knowing that he was wanting to remember her like this so he was adding the details to his rapidly growing mind palace. It was also an incredibly arousing experience for her, god how she wanted to push him down onto the bed and just ride him but no, she had patience and once he had then she would do just that.

Slowly she was bought out of her musing by the feeling of Sherlock’s soft lips on her neck making her moan loudly. Thank god they were alone in the house that day was all she could think.

Taking her moan as encouragement, Sherlock slowly kissed along her neck and then down between the curves of her breasts. Pulling back, he cupped her sensitive breasts gently before capturing one of her areolas between his cupid lips gently sucking and licking at it as he pinched the other one.

The moans became louder and more intense as he continued his ministrations, moving to her other breast after a little while and copying his actions from the previous one. By the time he had finished with her breasts she was falling apart beneath him, her heart and breathing was so fast she felt that she could burst. Giving each breast one final kiss he pulled her up to sitting and slipped two fingers down between her legs, swiping them along her cunt before bringing them to his lips and sucking them clean of her juices. Just the sight of him doing that made her come there and then, her body shaking with pleasure as it crashed over her like a wave.

“Molly, I know you have been wanting to do something to me the whole time I was staring at you, so as long as you are comfortable, I would like to make love to you.”

Molly grinned and with a little bit of effort got Sherlock lying down and herself straddling his hips. Slowly she eased herself down onto him, feeling him fill her completely, oh it felt so right, so so right.

They stayed like this for a short while, Molly making sure she was completely adjusted before she began rocking on him, back and forth and then up and down until they were both gasping for breath and on the verge of completion, Molly finishing only moments before she felt his stuttering movements stop and he emptied his seed into her. They collapsed onto the bed together, carefully untangling their limbs from one another before Molly rolled onto her side with Sherlock spooning her, cradling her belly in her hand gently. 

“Wow… I think we both needed that.” He mumbled into her ear, Molly nodding in agreement as he jut held gently in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God it's been nearly a year since I last updated this story.... I am really going to try and update it sooner then that next time (damn life getting in the way and writers block) .
> 
> I hope this is maybe even a little bit worth the wait but I feel very rusty so feedback would be great and if there is anything you would like to see in the next chapter than just holla in my message box !!!

Molly stretched out her legs in the bath, the warm water soaking into her skin and helping to relax her sore joints and muscles which had been hurting more and more with the extra weight that the little one had been adding to her body, the baby seemingly growing bigger and heavier with each passing day. 

Sliding her hand over her bare belly, she smiled as she felt her son kick hard against her hand , something he had been doing more and more frequently in the last couple of weeks. Letting out a soft groan as she stretched out her back, the lower part of it aching rather painfully.

Carefully she tried to push herself up to sitting but struggled until she was able to grab the handrail, some days she wished she wasn’t so small in stature, she then pulled herself up to standing, slightly unbalanced due to being now rather top heavy.

Luckily though she was able to steady herself and step out of the bath carefully, wrapping an extra large fluffy towel around herself. Shucking on her dressing gown over top, Molly quickly made her way out of the bathroom and with a few steps, she made her way into hers and Sherlock’s bedroom, locking the door behind her before flopping herself down onto the bed.

The feel of the soft blankets underneath her had almost lulled her to sleep when she felt a sharp pain that seemed to shoot across her stomach caused her eyes to snap open with a sharp intake of breath.

Lowering her hands down to her belly she felt around her normally soft stomach, noticing how rock hard it was. She mentally freaked at that moment, the thought that she may be going into Labour causing her breathing to become more rapid.

‘No, No, No' She thought, ‘He cannot be coming yet, it’s too soon.'

Trying to find a way to calm herself, Molly slowed her breathing , breathing in for three Mississippi’s and then the same for breathing out, repeating this process until she felt herself calm, the tightness having already gone away at that point.

Rolling her body up to sitting, Molly quickly dried herself and slipped into some loose fitting clothing before making her way over to a pile of pregnancy books that she was now grateful that Sherlock had insisted that they buy. Settling down somewhat awkwardly onto the desk chair, she popped open the first book and flipped through to symptoms starting in the last ten weeks of pregnancy. 

She became engrossed in the words as she searched ,finally coming upon something that could possibly explain the pain she had been in ,just as it returned , causing her to double over in pain. She slowly breathed through it , checking to see what was actually happening with her body.

Once the pain subsided again, she rubbed her stomach slowly, frowning in its direction.

“Well my little man that was a little uncomfortable for mummy... how was it for you ?”

Molly felt a small kick against her hand , a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

“You’re not ready to come yet now are you hmm? Just in case you are, maybe we should time the space between the pain, just to make sure it is what the book says it is, that it is only Braxton hicks because I can cope with that if that is all it is.”

Her frown turned into a smile as she sat back down at the desk, cradling her arm around her bump as she continued on with another one of the pregnancy books... just for research purposes.

....

At the time of Sherlock’s arrival at home, Molly was still engrossed in the books, not even aware of the time or that Sherlock was in the room until she felt the press of his lips on her cheek.

“What’s got you so enthralled with the books you determinedly told me we did not need.” He asked with a smirk, as he wrapped his arms easily around her, leaning over her shoulder to read what she was.

Molly looked up at Sherlock sheepishly, biting her bottom lip.

“ I um... Well... please don’t get mad that I didn’t contact you but um at one point today I uh thought that I was having contractions and I freaked out a bit...”

Sherlock looked at her surprised and was just about to speak when Molly interrupted him.

“ Don't worry, it was only Braxton Hicks contractions Sherlock and they weren’t too painful in all honesty, really I was just shocked by the tightness of my stomach... It was rock hard but it also only happened um... Three maybe four times in total and after the second one the pain wasn’t obvious, well not as much as it had been the first two times.”

Sherlock chuckled and moved around the chair slightly so to get closer to Molly’s face. He then pressed his lips hard against hers, Molly feeling her whole body lean into him.

“Have you finished speaking yet Molls ?” Smirking playfully at her as he asked.

Trying to look mock shocked, Molly shoved playfully at his shoulder, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“For now I have but you and I both know that never lasts for long.”

“That is very true... But I think I have a way of stopping you speaking for a while. After all my parents are out for the rest of the evening....”Date Night” I think my mother called it, so how about we have our own Home Date, hmm with Pizza and a Video maybe ?”

Molly nodded excitedly, closing the book in front of her. 

“ As long as the movie we get to watch The Princess Bride, pretty please Sherlock?” She asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

With a wide smile and a nod , Sherlock stepped away from her and bowed. “ As you wish.”

Molly pushed the chair away from the desk and with what she considered to be an acrobatic feat, she was able to get onto her own two feet, her hand resting on her belly as she wobbled slightly.

“Lead the way good sir.”

....

As they finished off the pizza, Molly rested her head in Sherlock's lap, her eyes heavy with sleep as she struggled to keep her focus on the film, Sherlock’s laughter at certain parts vibrating through her own body. To wake herself up she forced her body up to sitting and rubbed her palms across her eyes before resting against Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock looked up and down at Molly when she moved herself off of his lap. He reached for the tempted and paused the film as Molly’s head came to rest against his shoulder.

“Are you alright there Molly, would you like something to wake you up... or we could ...”

Molly’s eyes looked up at Sherlock lovingly and with a tiny bit of mischief showing in them.

“Or we could what Sherlock?"

Sherlock blushed and smiled at Molly but instead of replying he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist as far as he possibly could, pulling her snug to him. Molly’s heart raced in excitement as she kissed him back slowly, tracing her hands up and down his side’s.

In sync they shifted on the couch so they where lying flat side by side to each other, their lips never leaving the others.

Sherlock shifted his hands up to her tender breasts, squeezing them carefully as his mouth began to trail along Molly’s jawline, the mixture of the two making her moan out in pleasure.

Pushing against Sherlock’s shoulders Molly managed to collect herself long enough to stumble out a few words.

“Shouldn’t we... you know... move...upstairs.”

This train of thought was quickly forgotten as Sherlock shook his head and placed a blistering kiss against her lips again, all her thoughts drifting away into nothing as she felt her body melt against his.

A sudden click was heard throughout the room causing Sherlock to jolt up in surprise when he realized that the sound was that of the front door being unlocked by most likely his parents.

Sitting up as straight as possible, he helped Molly back upright, their dishevelled clothing and kiss bruised lips evidence to their previous activity and not to mention the now rather prominent erection that was straining against the fabric of Sherlock's trousers.

Adjusting their clothes to the best of their ability in the few seconds before the door opened, Molly placed a pillow on Sherlock’s lap covering up his current problem.

“I will fix your predicament a little later Darling.”

She whispered in his ear causing him to gulp just as his parents finally stepped through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired Tired Molly !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize deeply and more than I truly can for not updating this fan fiction in such a long time, I actually have another chapter ready to go up after this one but I won't put that up until I have finished writing the next chapter after that just so you have more frequent updates!!  
> Anyway thank you for all the kudos and amazing comments, I love you all and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!

Molly sat there trying not to giggle at the look on Sherlock’s face which was a mix between embarrassment and arousal as his parents walked into the house calling for them to come and help with the groceries. Giving Sherlock a kiss on the cheek she pushed herself off of the couch with a little effort as she shooed him off to fix himself up before she waddled over to the Elder Holmes, carefully taking a few of the brown paper bags from Mrs Holmes arms.

“Sorry, Sherlock is just in the bathroom having a shower... but I don’t mind helping.” She said loud enough for Sherlock to hear and hopefully take the hint, which he quickly did, the sound of running water reaching her ears in a happy response.

“Oh thank you Molly, but don’t take too much as you shouldn’t strain yourself.” Mrs Holmes replied with a smile .

“Don’t worry , I will be fine especially since these bags aren’t that heavy, after all I need to get used to carrying around heavy things as I’m sure this little Holmes will not be entirely small.” 

Molly replied patting her stomach as she shifted the bags into one of her arms with ease.

“I certainly know that feeling , I mean you should see the pictures of Mycroft when he was a baby... you would never think it by looking at him now days though. But you are a tough young woman , so I am sure you will do fine.”

The look that she was getting from both Mr and Mrs Holmes made her heart swell with happiness, a bright smile spreading across her face in response.

“Thank you...”

A short while later after the groceries had been unpacked and put away and Sherlock had had a Very cold shower, they were sitting down to dinner when Mr Holmes spoke.

“So.... Sherlock... How was your Cold shower ? “ He asked with a wide grin.

A red blush spread across Sherlock's face as embarrassment rushed through him , the females at the table letting out a few sniggers , although Molly's face was turning just as red as Sherlock’s.

“How did you know...?”

“ I’m your father after all and let’s just leave it at that. Although the shower starting after we arrived home was a good indication.”

Sherlock just covered his face with his hands in embarrassment at his response.

 

...........

34 Weeks Pregnant...

Molly groaned in discomfort as she lay in bed wide awake next to a sleeping Sherlock. She could not move in fear of waking him or causing herself more pain then she was already in. Even though she was in the best position possible she was finding it increasingly hard to breathe properly , the baby’s positioning pushing up into her ribs, making it near impossible to take big long breaths. 

After letting out another groan, she felt Sherlock stir next to her, Molly mentally chided herself for waking him.

Groggily Sherlock opened his eyes up and the first thing he saw was Molly’s tired eyes staring at him.

“Molly... are you alright, you do not look like you have slept at all. You have had some sleep, haven’t you ?”

She shook her head slowly as water filled her eyes tears slipping down her face as she began to cry unexpectedly.

“N-No Sherlock, I haven’t ... every time I try to I ... I just can’t seem to get to sleep because I c-can’t breathe well and i wake up gasping for air and I just can’t...”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his exhausted girlfriend, cradling the back of her head in his hand and holding her to him as her wet tears soaked through his t-shirt.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you can move this baby off and away from my ribs.” She mumbled grumpily before bursting into tears again.

Sherlock pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed her back slowly.

“I wish I could Molls, I wish I could but how about I see if I can get you more comfortable, Excuse me for a second, I will be right back.”

He climbed out of the bed and was back in a flash with a heat pack and some extra pillows, causing Molly to give him a watery smile.

“Oh Sherlock, Thank you ...”

“No need to thank me , i only want you to be comfortable my love , Now... lets do some rearranging.”

Carefully Sherlock placed the heat pack on her lower back , brushing his fingers through her hair as he gently nudged her legs apart, placing a pillow between them and then at chest level before slipping back into bed with Molly.

“How does that feel?”

Bending her legs slightly , Molly rested her head against Sherlock’s chest again, snuggling in as close as possible.

“So much -Yawn- better, you knew exactly what I needed.”

Molly let out a loud yawn as the heat soaked in and soothed her aching muscles , her eyes drooping as she quickly dropped off into sleep, Sherlock smiling brightly before he himself fell asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hurry up Sherlock or else we are going to be late for our appointment. “

Molly said as she buttoned up her jacket over her now very large belly.

Sherlock chuckled as he picked up his coat and slipped it on.

“We will be there in plenty of time to spare Molly, after all my parents are allowing us to borrow the car for the trip and have also given me a little money to take you on a short shopping trip. She told me to get anything more that we are going to need for the little one, specifically the car seat and anything else that you are going to need as well... I actually have a list.”

Molly grinned as Sherlock blushed , her eyes sparkling in his direction as his words relaxed her mind.

“You know exactly what to say to me when I’m stressed Sherlock.”

“Well that is only because I’ve had a bit of practice.”

Molly frowned and glared at Sherlock in response to his words.

“Not good?” 

Molly shook her head and continued to glare at him.

“What I meant to say was that because I am around you, the only woman I could ever love, so often, I have ahh learnt how to help you feel better when you are feeling down as I don’t like seeing you upset.”

Molly’s face softened and gently patted his cheek.

“Smooth Sherlock, Very smooth.”

“Does that mean I am forgiven ?”

“Of course, but first you need to get me to the appointment before my anxiety starts to mount again.”

“Your Wish is my Command.”

.......

“Okay Molly, You know the drill, lets get that shirt slid up so we can check out that little boy.” The Doctor politely asked.

With help from Sherlock, Molly got up onto the bed and slid her shirt up, bracing for the cold gel that she just could never get used to. 

Once it was on and the wand was now being used to prod at her belly, She slipped her hand into Sherlock’s and squeezed it tightly as she turned her head to look at the screen.

“Everything looks good with the little one and he looks like he is on schedule with growth so he is viable at the moment if he decides to come early.”  
Molly sighed happily, turning to smile at Sherlock who gave her a wide smile in return.

She then turned back to the screen, sighing happily again at the image.

“I am so excited to meet him now... especially since I should be able to breathe again.”

“Well luckily he should drop soon and that should help with your easiness of breathing, getting the little one off of your ribs.”

“Thank you Doctor... um are we all done now ?”  
“Oh yes indeed, here are a few wipes for you to clean up the gel. I will give you some privacy as I go and organize your appointment for next week.”

An Hour Later...

Laden with a few bags of shopping, Molly and Sherlock stopped in front of a cute little cafe, which through the open door you could smell fresh pastries and warm coffee wafting through the air .

Needing a break from their shopping, Molly and Sherlock made their way into the building and chose a table by the window before Sherlock went to order.

As he did this , Molly was looking out the window watching the people walk by, Creating stories in her head to share with Sherlock later when she saw two people heading towards the cafe, two people she would prefer not to see.

When Sherlock arrived back at the table, his arms full with some savories and sweet things along with two hot chocolates , he followed Molly’s line of sight and instantly felt his whole body tense up at the image of Molly’s mother and sister making their way over, obviously having spotted Molly.

Quickly he placed the food on the table and sat down next to her clasping her hand tightly in his.

“Molls, it will be alright Okay, I will make sure they leave as fast as possible, I promise.”

Molly looked up at him and instead of the emotion he had expected to see he saw determination.

“Don’t worry, this needed to happen sooner rather than later, I’m glad it’s before our son is born in all honesty, I just hope this doesn’t stress me too much...” She rubbed her hand over her stomach before she took in a deep breath.

Sherlock smiled brightly and kissed Molly on the forehead.

“I am proud of you My Darling. “

They both then turned their heads when they heard a rather rude clearing of someones throat from someone behind them. 

“Hello Molly, Sherlock.” Helen said rather curtly to the both of them.

“Hello Helen.” Molly answered in much the same way , Sherlock acknowledging her with only a nod of his head.

“Oh and Hello Lisa.” She said without so much of a look in her direction which in turn earned her no response at all from her sister.

They stayed there in silence for a short while before Molly asked them to join them at the table , which they then proceeded to do.

Once seated the silence continued until Molly once again was the one to break the silence, her hand clutching Sherlock’s hand tightly.

“You are looking well... Mother.”

Helen looked Molly up and down before replying.

“You look well as well Molly.”

This response received a scoff from her sister.

“What she looks like is a whale Mother, No need to be polite, its her own fault.”

Molly’s mouth dropped open at this, the unbelievable rudeness coming from her sister , making tears well up in her eyes but they were made even worse when her Mother replied.

“Well Yes, that may be true but you don’t ever say those sort of things in a public setting Young Lady.”  
They continued to converse along these lines, Lisa saying what she thought which was just a constant dig at Molly for getting pregnant and her Mother was not much better.

Sherlock could feel Molly clutching to him tightly, trying to make herself small, looking like he wanted to disappear into the seat as her mother and Sister continued with their horrible comments.

He bristled at the words he was hearing, Molly did not deserve this, not his beautiful Molly.  
So to get their attention, Sherlock stood up and barked out quite loudly in their direction.

“SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!” Taking a deep breath he continued on before they could cut in. 

” You don’t deserve to speak , let alone be in the presence of Molly by the way you treat her. Molly is the most sweetest, hardworking, stunningly beautifully and fiercely intelligent woman that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing . Yes she may have gotten pregnant accidentally but that is more my fault than hers anyway. So Don’t You Dare call her fat , she is growing a tiny human being which you two have forced her to give up so much for, You Helen with kicking her out of the only home she has ever known and then you Lisa with spreading horrible lies around the school , saying she was a slut and such other things which made it impossible for her to go there anymore.”

“Besides who are you to talk Lisa, I have seen how you act around the boys at school and I know for a fact that you have slept with several of them so all I can say is stay protected and at least Molly knows exactly whose baby she is carrying, I can’t say that you would know if it happened to you.”

“And You Helen.” He turned on Molly’s Mother who was staring at her two daughters like a stunned mullet.

“Do you really think it right that you have moved your Toyboy boyfriend into your home already when you didn’t even have the decency to allow your daughter who needed you, Her Mother, you wouldn’t allow her to continue to live with you and yet you will live with a man who is most likely stealing from you to pay off his gambling debts.”

“Now if you don’t mind I would like the both of you to leave and until you genuinely apologize and care about Molly, I want you out of our lives as you don’t deserve any of Molly’s Love in any form.”

“So Leave !!”

Without any protest the two of them left their seats and scurried out of the cafe with their figurative tails between their legs.

Being as there had only been them and the Servers in the cafe at the time of his outburst, Sherlock quickly apologized to them before returning to a shaken Molly.

“Sorry about that Molls, I just couldn’t take them being horrid to you anymore.”

Molly exhaled slowly before burying her face against his chest and sobbing into his shirt.

He held her until she had cried herself out .

“Are you alright Molly?”

Molly nodded slowly and looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Yes Sherlock... I am thanks to you , you said to them exactly what needed to be said , I just was not strong enough this time to say it , but I will be next time.”

Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, Sherlock smiled against her lips.

” we better eat up and finish the shopping before we go home, otherwise I think that my mother may throttle me for not being ready.”

“Do you feel up to it ?”

Molly nodded quickly, doing her best to push away the emotional pain and focus on the good things of that day to come.

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I couldn't resist with posting this chapter now, I know I was going to wait until the next chapter was written but I thought, what the heck !!!!
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it, tell me if there is anything any of you would like to see and i will see about whether or not I can add it. The next chapter after this is going to be an interesting one with Molly being just about ready to pop .
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who sent me Christmas Wishes etc , you guys are amazing and I hope you have had fantastic NEW YEARS AS WELL !!!! Don't get too drunk but at least have one drink.... unlike me ( I was Too tired to even enjoy any. )


End file.
